Is it Anxiety?
by mayfaire
Summary: Shikamaru mulls over Chouji and Neji’s continued absence. NejiShika.


Is it Anxiety?

Summary: Shikamaru mulls over Chouji and Neji's continued absence causing his team mates to question him. NejiShika.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

A/N: Taking a small break from my other NejiShika fic due to upcoming finals. This and the next two continuations are pure crap so bear with me.

-----

"We're getting there." Kiba announced as quietly as he could to his companions. He was leading their once five-man team now toned to a three-person team. Akamaru let out a small bark.

Shikamaru nodded behind Kiba but refrained from giving further instructions. That means they have to continue their tenuous flight atop soaring trees. Something was bothering lazy nin, but he could not place what it was. Though inappropriate in their rather susceptible situation, he was already disturbed by Chouji's prolonged absence. His best friend should already be here by now—harmed or unharmed; though he settled for the latter. With Neji, he didn't need to worry that much. That Hyuuga's genius—just what Naruto had said earlier.

He needed not to hear it to be aware of it. Honestly, this sense of foreboding was novel to him. Well, it's his first Chuunin mission, damn it. Rather, it was his first time to lead a team to such a perilous mission. It was basically troublesome alright, but he knew better than to walk out of this predicament and take some rest.

For several minutes, three teenagers kept the pregnant silence at bay, trying to be sly as possible until Shikamaru stopped in a branch causing Naruto to open his abrasive mouth.

"Why did you stop?" The blonde said through his slit cat-like eyes. "Oi Kiba! Stop!"

"Why? I didn't give a warning!" Kiba said in annoyance but still halted. "We will lose them!"

"Oi Shikamaru, what happened?" Naruto queried. Kiba already has a questioning eye on the Chuunin.

Shikamaru stopped in his track because he was quite sure he felt something… an impulse to stop and turn back. Back to where? To whom? He suddenly felt like puking though he already has an empty stomach. This was the second time already.

First was when they left Chouji to settle the fight with the Sound nin Jiroubu. Chouji promised to catch up with them but no signs of him were visible until now. Did Chouji use all three pills during the fight? Shikamaru refused to think about the possible consequences such action might cause.

Neji. Somehow he was more assured of the Hyuuga's safety. Neji can take care of himself. But the multiple possibilities of losing against the tricky enemy… Neji would also surely be harmed in some way or another. No one goes to a battlefield and returns home like a king—all groomed and shower-fresh.

Chouji… Neji…. His best friend's life was on the line as well as his comrade was at stake.

"Oi!" Naruto called again, this time with more palpable impatience. Shikamaru acknowledged the blonde's voice with a weak nod. "You okay?" Naruto asked as he placed a hand on the Chuunin's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Shikamaru silently said as he indifferently shrugged off Naruto's hand quite harshly. Shikamaru posed for a jump to the next tree branch when Naruto spoke, this time more seriously.

"You're worried about him, isn't it?

"Chouji will be fine. I told you he's stronger than me." Shikamaru replied getting impatient with the dobe's incessant questioning.

"I mean Neji." Shikamaru froze and remained passive, his face remaining emotionless.

"Neji?" Kiba asked with surprise, mission temporarily forgotten. "What's he got to do with Shikamaru? Is Neji Shikamaru's lover or something?"

"Is he Shikamaru?" Naruto let out a query directed to the newly appointed Chuunin.

"Whoa…" Kiba let out a short laugh. "I was just kidding about that! I didn't mean to impo—"

"He is, isn't it?" Naruto confirmed behind Shikamaru's form. Kiba was simply shocked upon the revelation.

"R-realy?" Kiba inquired weakly. Boy were they talking about love life and all that girly shit boys usually abhor. Were they on a mission or what?

Shikamaru didn't bother to answer any of Naruto's questions. Why should he when the blonde already filled in the gaps for him. Suddenly, the Chuunin became annoyed with Naruto exposing his private life in the middle of nowhere.

"Is that true, Shikamaru? I mean you and Neji?" Kiba again questioned trying to confirm Naruto's words.

Naruto kept silent. He let the lazy nin absorb everything he had just disclosed. With things already going rough on the way, they could not afford such emotional instability. They still need to catch up with Sasuke and retrieve him.

"We should hurry up, we don't have all day." Shikamaru said alas.

"Oi! Chotto matte, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted. "As much as I want to see you sulking over your cocky boyfri—"

"It's nothing like that." Shikamaru finally gave in. "Neji and Chouji's safety are as important as yours. I'm the one leading this team, you are my responsibility." Damn, he was reiterating what he just said before they left Konoha. "And Naruto you asshole, I'm not having some emotional instability or something closer to what you're thinking."

Naruto's cheeks puffed indignantly upon hearing Shikamaru's comment.

"Come on," the Chuunin said with a lazy grin. "Chouji will live. And Neji's—"

"A true genius." Naruto said with a big grin and a thumb up sign. "Both of them will be fine."

"Yeah, they will be." Kiba agreed as they resumed their flight.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement and with a clearer mind, took a last look behind him. Of course, they will be fine.

"By the way Shikamaru,." Naruto spoke again. Shikamaru asked what it was. "What were you and Neji _really_ talking about back there?"

END

A/N: Review? Thanks. Two more to go for Neji and Shika. And one more request? Please pray for me. I have mahzillion things to do for the next two weeks. It's our finals this month. All my term papers are still not finished. Waah... this is so crappy. Uh yeah, good day to all.


End file.
